Drop in on Tartarus
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: SPOLIERS FOR MOA. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ AND FINISHED MOA. Percy and Annabeth have fallen to Tartarus. They may not live to see the next sunrise, but their love for each other is undying. "I hit the burning ground with one thought on my mind: I love you."


**Hellooo peoples. Here's my new fanfic. URGENT. PLEASE READ: SPOILERS ALERT FOR MOA. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ AND FINISHED THE MARK OF ATHENA. SPOILERS OFF.**

I was consumed with fear. I could usually keep my cool in life threatening situations. But when I and my boyfriend were about to be dragged into Tartarus by a giant immortal spider hybrid that had a thousand year old grudge against my mum who just happened to be Athena, goddess of wisdom, crafts and war, I suppose I had a right to be terrified.

The sticky tendril of web was sucking, sucking at my broken ankle. My leg was protesting in agony. If I wasn't so scared for my life, Percy's life, I might have even started to wail like a hopeless wimp. Percy's fingers were turning white with strain. He was gripping the bookshelf ledge with his other hand. A tear leaked out of my eye.

"Let go of me, Percy." I said painfully. Another tear leaked out. A water fall followed. "It's hopeless. If you let go, we won't both die. You can still save the world."

"Never," he said with such unwavering loyalty that I was chilled to the core, at the same time warmed from my fingers to my toes. "Never again will we be separated." And he let go of the ledge. I let out a short scream. I heard Hazel shrieking from above us. I heard Nico yelling and crying. I heard a huge explosion, and debris rained down around us. Then the last of the light disappeared and it was just Percy, me, and the endless fall to Tartarus.

All I was aware of was Percy's racing heartbeat that harmonised perfectly with mine, and the growing sense of evil. We were no longer in safe territory. The deeper we fell, the more danger we were in. I wasn't sure how long the descent had been, but it couldn't have been longer than a minute. If my calculations were correct, we should have reached Tartarus by now, as it was about 2500 kilometers below the surface of earth, and if we were falling at a rate of-

"Annabeth." Percy said. As soon as he had let go of the ledge, he had hauled me to him while we were falling, so that we were holding on to each other for dear life. He was hugging me tightly to his chest. My arms were around his waist.

I had been feeling melancholy, and a bit wistful, therefore adding to my feelings of romance. But he had just interrupted my vital calculations. "What?" I snapped.

"You were speaking out loud. Something about-"

"Sorry," I said, suddenly ashamed of myself. We could die in the next five minutes and this is how I treat him? I don't deserve this guy. "Anyway, we should drop in on Tartarus in about-" I quickly redid the calculations in my head. "I'd say five minutes, if we continue falling at this speed. But, as the temperature increases, the heat will probably speed up our descent, therefore, I'd guesstimate-"

"Stop." Percy grasped his head with one hand. "You're giving me a migraine."

I sighed. "I can't help it. When I'm nervous- well, you know how I get."

Suddenly Percy let out a breath that sounded slightly choked, somewhere between a cough and a gasp. The change in temperature was so sudden, my body didn't know how to react. First my stomach started churning, then my ears popped, _then _it made up its mind and decided to perspire heavily.

Percy and I locked eyes. It was close. A whistling started in my ears. "Percy-" I started to say, my eyes tearing up again. But what can you say to your boyfriend when you're about to die?

"Shh" he put his finger to my lips. He leant down and kissed me. I put forth all the heart broken emotions I was feeling into that kiss. All the love that I couldn't put into words, I displayed in that one kiss. His arms tightened around me, and his hand found mine. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

Even though his face was gaunt and bloody, he was pale and stress had hardened his features so that there was barely any trace of the fun loving boy I knew so well, he had never looked so beautiful to me. No, he wouldn't make the cover of a male model magazine. No, he didn't outshine Cupid by a long shot. But his face glowed with a warmth that only one definition came to my mind for: _love_. I hit the burning ground with that one word reverberating around my mind.

_Thank you, Percy, for being there for me in my greatest times of need. I hope to meet you again in Elysium. I'll be waiting for you. I'm glad I died with you by my side.  
I love you._

**Thoughts? Don't like it? Love it? Just tell me, so that I may better my writing and please my readers more. I always welcome constructive criticism.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my other stories An Eternity of Solitude, and One in Thousands and left as review. Thanks everybody. I'll just shut up now.**

**Out. :P **


End file.
